Never Forget
by Dangerpronek
Summary: A novel of adventure & romance both old & young when Fred Jones meets a woman that he knows he'll never forget. As time goes will their bond brake? Or do they have enough to last forever? Read & Review! Sorry the summary STINKS Fraphne/ Rated T to be safe. REVIEW for more! CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**AuthorsNote:** I've been working on this special story for a while now, ready to get back into my writing, I'm hoping everyone will review & tell me what they think so I can add the finished chapters soon! :) I'll try to reply to everyone so be sure to tell me whatcha think! I'm back into writing & I'll be updating other stories soon! More chapters are in the making...

A novel of adventure & romance both old & young when Fred Jones meets a woman that he knows he'll never forget. As time goes will their bond brake? Or do they have enough to last forever? Read & Review! (Sorry the summary STINKS) Fraphne

_Chapter 1. The Dare_

On the Crystal Cove shore, a beautiful early summer, evening, the sun was sitting on the ocean bound. The beach was clearing out & the board walk carnival was getting more filled with happy people & the sweet sounds of cheers & laughter exploding the silence of the ocean waters. Among the happy people was a young man named Fredrick Herman Jones. A senior in high school, tall, blond & muscular. Fred had grown up with only his father in his life time. In the small town of Crystal Cove, more towards the country side. His father taught him to enjoy the simple things in life & to thank God for what he was given & already had in life. On the other side of the carnival was a sweet, rich young junior in high school, Daphne Blake. Long stunning read hair, curled tightly & red lip stick on her lips. Daphne Blake grew up with both her parents. They were very loving to her, but cared little to nothing about anyone outside of their small family world. They loved themselves & their daughter & their money. Her father owned his very own company, which was booming at the time. Her mother was a model. She was enjoying her night with a man her parents had set her up with for a date.

"Fred, I bet you can't beat this." Jared, Fred's high school best friend said, knocking all of the pins over with the ball, as he smiled, showing off his muscular arms to the two women watching him & giggling from the side.

"Oh, c'mon! I can beat that." Fred said, a shy bit of country accent in his speaking. Which was given to him by his father mostly. Whom had a very strong country accent. His father had grown up part of his life in Texas, where he'd picked up his accent from his own parents.

Fred picked up the ball & drew his eye to the target. He focused carefully on the pins. Got ready to pitch & then threw the ball, it knocked over all pins but one. Fred could hear Jared's loud laugh behind him. He looked at him & rolled his eyes making a face.

"You messed me up!" Fred said, in a using his great sense of humor as he said it. Smacking Jared on the back. Jared looked over to the two women slowly walking away, still giggling.

"Fred you're a dork." Jared joked.

"Ah, whatever, man." Fred laughed as the two play faught like brothers.

"You know I'm just messin' with ya brother." Jared said, letting go of Fred's arm. Fred sighed & smile. "Yeah, I know, Jared." he replied, running is fingers through his lush blond hair. walking around the many carnival events, children & couples everywhere laughing together & having a good time. "Hey, Fred, I dare you to go on the ferris-wheel!" Jared said. Fred looked up to the high right, the buckets carrying people were swinging from the fresh ocean breeze of the shore. Fred looked down. "C'mon! What are you afraid of?!"

"I'm not afraid, Jared! But, I'm not going on there." Fred protested. Jared grabbed his shoulder & pulled him. "Then if you aren't afraid, go!" he shouted. Fred took a breath getting ready to shout back when something caught his eye & took his breath away. Staring at the woman. Her tight red curls, that were lifting gently in the breeze caught his attention right away, her lips were a beautiful shade of bright red. She wore a cream color sun dress with a pearl necklace around her neck. She was standing beside a man with thick black hair, combed neatly to the right side.

"Fred?" Jared said. Fred continued to stare, in a daze at the gorgeous girl getting into the ferris-wheel. "Fred!" Jared shouted, waving his hands in the air, then turning to look at what Fred's eyes were staring at. He smiled & began to laugh, hitting Fred on the shoulder. "You like her?" he asked, jokingly. Fred nodded. "She's breath taking.." Fred said, barely above a whisper. Half a smile showing on his face. Jared placed his hand on Fred's shoulder. "Ask her out." he said, making it sound so simple.

"What?" Fred asked, pulling himself back onto earth out of his dreaming. "I can't do that! She doesn't even know me!" he said, pulling away from Jared & putting his eyes on the sky where the red head was sitting in the ferris-wheel with the black haired, muscular man. The stars twinkled above their heads, her red lips were in the form of a smile as they looked at the stunning view from above. "I dare you to ask her, Fred." Jared said, crossing his arms & smiling at him. "Bu-" Fred opened his mouth before getting cut off. "No, but's Fred! You're going to be a senior this year in high school! And you still don't have a girlfriend! Face your fears & go ask her out!" Jared said, looking into Fred's eyes. His eyes looked at the ground, then back to the girls in the ferris-wheel.

"Alright." he said, taking a breath & being more serious. "I'll do it."

"That's my boy!" Jared laughed, patting him on the back. "Now how are you going to get up there to ask her?" "Like this" Fred said, running towards the ferris-wheel, with all his foot strength. He leaped over the white gate, where people were waiting in line to get a ride on the wheel. He continued to run, passing the ticket workers, & finally taking one giant jump toward a bar on the ferris-wheel ride, right in front of an empty seat. The ride began to rotate, as he climbed up closer & closer to the seat the beautiful girl that had caught his eye was sitting. By the time he was only one seat away from climbing to her, the ride had stopped, at the very top. Crowds of people began screaming & pointing, by that time he was reaching the girls sight. His palms were sweaty & his heart was beating so loud he could barely hear all the shouting going on below him. He dangled in the air, right in from of the two holding eachother, looking at him in complete shock. Fred had a big fear of hieghts. But was facing it to ask this lovely young woman out on a date.

"What the heck is your problem?" the black haired man, sitting beside the red head asked in a panic voice. Fred breathed heavily.

"I had to ask you something." he said, looking at the girls direction straight into her eyes that were filled with fear. He was still breathing very heavily, trying to keep his grip on the rusted metal bar.

"What?!" She asked, also sounding in a panic voice, but more worried & scared. Fred took a deep breath, looking down at all the eyes staring at him. He couldn't spot out Jared, but it was probably best he didn't at the time. "Will you go out with me?" Fred asked, his hands becoming more sweaty & his heart picking up speed even quicker. "What the heck?" the black haired man said, pulling the girl closer to him. She looked at him, she now too breathing a little more heavy. "No! I don't even know you!" she said, looking shocked.

"I'm not getting off here until you say yes." Fred said, letting one hand off the bar, making it much more painful & harder to keep a grip. The girl jumped slightly, her hands covering her mouth. "Hold on to the bar, you moron!" the man shouted, looking at Fred in even more shock than before. "No! Not until she agrees to go out with me" Fred shouted, fighting the endless pain that seemed like forever lasting. "Fine!" the girl shouted loudly. "No, you have to mean it, from your heart..that you truly want to..." Fred said, barely being able to speak from all the pain taking over. "Oh gosh..I can't hold on much longer!" he said to himself outloud. "I want to!" the girl shouted. Fred was so surprised, but suddenly pain felt almost worth it all, he looked up at her & stared into her worried & scared eyes. "What did you say?" he asked. The girl let go of the black haired man & held the safety bar in front of her. "I want to go out with you!" she shouted louder. "Alrighty, then." Fred said, putting his other hand on the bar again & smiling. "I'll meet you down." he said, The red heads jaw dropped open as she laughed at how rediculous this was. "Oh my gosh..." she laughed, as the man beside her sat in anger & in complete shock.

"What the heck did you do, man?!" Jared shouted at Fred when he had finally reached soild ground again. "I did your dare & rode the ferris-wheel & oh yeah, I just got a date with the most beautiful woman in the world." Fred said proudly,

_TBC_

**Authors Note: **Thanks so incredibly much for reading this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! This story will be more exciting & fun as it goes on, I promise! And it will get finished if I get enough reviews! So tell me what you think of it if you liked it & I'll publish the second chapter! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm in a hurry so I sadly cannot reply to your reviews today but I'll do it next chapter...that is if you want another. Oh yeah I forgot to apologize in advance for all the many many many mistakes you'll see. Thanks for reading & be sure to review!

Chapter 2,_ See you Again_

After mintues of waiting, the ferris-wheel had stopped, letting the the black haired boy & red head girl get out. She searched the crowd of people looking for the crazy boy who'd just asked her out. Before she could find him Fred spotted her out right away, walking up to her.

"Hi." he greeted. "I'm sorry I don't think I've told you my name. I'm Fred" he said, reaching out for her hand, the girl looked at him. His lush blond hair was unbrushed & more messy. He was wearing a simple t-shirt & light blue denim jeans that were slightly dirty. She put her hands behind her back, not willing to hand shake with him yet. "Hello, Fred." she said. Her voice was more tender & sweet than Fred would have imagined. "I'm Daphne" she said "and this is John." Fred smiled at both & shook hands with John. Niether of them had smiled at him yet. "Hi Fred, you seem...eh..wild?" John said. "I'm not really." Fred said shy-like, putting his hands behind his back looking to the ground & his feet. "Then tell me, what the heck were you thinking a minute ago? Are you crazy?!" John shouted. Fred looked up to him. Daphne was looking at John the same, with a slight bit of shockness. "John! Stop shouting." she said softly, taking his hand into hers. Fred felt a lump in his throat when he tried swallowing. "I am crazy. Crazy in love. Daphne's beautiful. The prettiest girl I've ever set my eyes on. I needed her to know that." Fred said calmly. Daphne looked him in the eyes. Hers were a gorgeous shade of blue, with little sparkles dancing in them, she smiled. "I don't believe it!" John shouted "Daphne you don't believe this idiot! Do you?" he asked. Daphne let go of his hand & smiled softly & Fred. "I..would like to get to know him better. And after all. I did agree on going on a date with him. I have to keep my word, John." she said. John's jaw dropped. "Not here?! Not now?!" "Actually, I think I'll talk with him tonight. And get it over with." she said. Fred smiled. John crossed his arms & eye'd Fred. "Fine then! Go on with the insane moron, Daphne! You'll be sorry! And so will you!" he said pointing at Fred, then walking off mixed into the crowd. Daphne tried stopping him but he left with out a trace, too fast.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean -" Fred began. "It's okay" Daphne said, cutting him off. "let's just do this date so I can go home.." she said, beginning to walk ahead of him. Fred quickly caught up. For mintues the walk was silent. Fred was more on the shy side. He wasn't sure of what to say or talk about. "Did you mean those things you said?" Daphne asked, blurting it out of the blue. "Mean what?" he asked. Daphne looked up at him, & looked into his lighter shade of blue eyes. "Did you really mean that you thought I was beautiful & the prettiest girl you'd ever saw?" she asked innocently with her hands folded together as she walked beside him. Fred nodded. "Of course I did. I don't lie." he said, with a hint of his country in it. Daphne nodded her head once. "Oh.." she replied. Looking around at the rides & noise going on from every direction. "So what school do you go to, Daphne?" Fred asked. Daphne wouldn't admit it but she adored when he said her name with his little bit of country slang. "I don't go to a public school, I go to a special private school, my parents pay for it." she said, not looking at him. "Oh. I haven't heard of anything like that around here." Fred said. "It isn't here at all." she replied. "It's a ways from here actually. I'm only here for the summer. My fathers family owns a beach house here in Crystal Cove & we came to visit." she said, looking up to him. Fred's heart dropped for a brief moment, thinking about where did she live exactly? If not here. "It's a very nice place to vacation" Fred said, trying to hide the sadness in his emotions. Daphne nodded. "Yes, it's wonderful. I really do like it here. Everyone is so friendly & the beach is fantastic." she said, turning her head to the ocean where the moon was now hanging high above. "Yeah, a lot of people here know's everyone. Crystal Cove is nice, but it's no big tourist area anymore. Just a little town for the simple folks I reckon." Fred said, his left hand in the front of his jean pockets. Daphne turned to him again. "Are you from here?" she asked. Fred smiled & nodded. "Sure am." he replied. Daphne grinned. "So tell me, how old are you, Fredrick?" she asked with her more city like accent. Fred frowned. "Please, call me Fred." Daphne nodded & told him okay. "I'm seventeen, a senior in high school." he said his country accent showing up just a slight bit more than before. Daphne smiled. His country side made her heart skip a beat, she wasn't exactly sure why though. She'd never been too fond of country boys or anyone under her class. Niiether was her parents for that matter. She liked the fact that he was a bit older than she was. "how are old are you, Daphne?" he asked, causing her to shake herself away from her thoughts. "I'm sixteen" she answered. "Oh." he replied. Daphne just nodded & began looking around the carnival that was beginning to grow more empty. "You don't seem like the same person" Daphne said out of the blue. Fred looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked. She looked up at the sky then focused her eyes on his face. "You were so loud and demanding just a little while ago. So seemed so rough. But..now you're so shy & soft." she said. Fred's face showed a half smile, he looked down & then back up at her, almost letting out a small laugh under his breath. "I guess I don't, do I?" he laughed. She shook her head. "Do you feel like you might know me a little more know?" he asked her, they both stopped walking & stood facing each other on the edge of the wooden board walk hanging over the ocean. She gazed into his eyes & smiled. "Yes. I do, Fred." Fred smiled fully, she was glowing by the moon light. Her tight curls had slowly fallen out a bit. But not to where there weren't any at all. Her hair was still very curly. "I'm glad." he replied. "I feel like I've known you forever." he admitted. Daphne felt the burn of her cheeks she smiled brightly & looked away towards the ocean. Fred could see her blush even in the dark. The moon complimented her face too much not to see.

"Is this what you tell all your dates?" Daphne asked, with a smiling smirk on her face. Fred looked away this time. Turning towards the ocean, putting his hands on the wooden rails of the board walk. "No." he answered, more serious. "You're the first girl I've ever asked out." he admitted shyly. Daphne's face became softer looking, with a fresh glowing smile. She touched his hand & looked him in the eyes. He finally turned his attention back to her. "it was kind of you to ask me out, Fred." she said sweetly. Fred just looked at her. She felt honored to be the first.

Looking on the outside, Fred would never have crossed her mind as the sweet-type. She wondered how she would feel about him by the end of the night.

Fred handed the man in a blue polo shirt, behind the counter a dollar. Picking up a ball & giving it to Daphne. "Give it a shot." he said. Daphne examed the ball in her hands, looking back to him. "I-I'm not so sure I'll be any good at it. You're just wasting your money" she said, crossing her arms & looking away. Fred smiled & took the ball from her hands gently. "It's easy. You just hold it like this" he said giving her a demonstration. "and focus on the middle point, & then toss!" he said, throwing it over the counter & knocking over all the pins. Daphne smiled, showing her pearly white teeth. She clapped her hands once, and folded them togther swinging them on one side of her face. Standing innocently looked at him. "I wanna try!" she said, cheerfully. Fred laughed. "Here ya go" he said tossing her a ball. She caught it & tried to replay what Fred showed her. After preparing herself she threw the ball with little force, knocking over the pins & half the other row of pins aswell. Fred's jaw dropped as she jumped cheerfully clapping for herself. "I did it!" she giggled. Fred nodded. "And you said it was a waste...I'd pay a million dollars just to see that smile.." he said. Daphne stopped cheering & just smiled his way. "Thank you, Fred." she said, putting her front curls behind her ears, & looking down shy-like. She felt the burning blush on her cheeks. And the butterflies in her stomatch flutered around.

"What would you like to do now?" Fred asked as the walked away from the game area. "I have an idea!" Daphne said with a glow in her eyes. "Let's go ride the bumper cars! They've always been a favorite of mine." Daphne took arm & ran with him to the bumper car station. "I can't do this" Fred said. Daphne looked at hime oddly. "Of course you can! Anyone can play bumper cars..even me." she said. Fred smiled & shook his head. "I don't want to run intp you, what if you get hurt? I couldn't live with myself." he said, with his country accent showing in nearly every word. Daphne giggled & looked into his light blue eyes. "You couldn't hurt me even if you tried. After all, it's just a ride." she reminded him. Fred smiled. "I guess if you really want me to do this.." "I do" she said. They were next in line, Daphne chose a little red car with the number 67 painted on it. Fred chose a blue with 83 painted on it. They rode aroun the track several times. Fred felt a little dizzy so he began to slow down. He looked across the tracks to find Daphne. She was laughing, & smiling as bright as ever. Her curls were moving from side to side as the car jumped with every knock.

"Gosh...she's gorgeous.." he whispered under his breath.

After riding more than a half dozen rides Fred bought them both cotton candy on a stick. Daphne's was pink & Fred's was blue. They laughed & talked together for another half hour, before they knew it the carnival was more than half empty. Things where beginning to slow down as rides turned off their lights & games shut down for the night.

Daphne glanced at the clock tower near by, noticing it was nearly midnight. "Oh my goodness!" she gasped. Sudddenly the warmth of her body rested on Fred's arm was gone. "I should be going now. Before my parents send out a search party looking for me" she said, standing up from the bench. Fred stood up grabbing her arms gently & pulling her to his face. "Wait" he said. "will I get to see you again?" he asked, looking deeply into her ocean blue eyes. She looked down. "I'm not sure...I hope so" she replied. "Here" she said, digging through her small light brown hand bag. "here's my address, where I'm staying for now with my family. Stop by sometime.." she said. "I enjoyed tonight with you, Daphne.." Fred said, catching her before she ran off. "I-I..enjoyed it too, Fred...very much." she admitted. "I want to see you again..." he said. Daphne smiled & nodded. "Thanks for everything" she said, waving & walking off into the dark distants. So many emotions ran through her. She never imagined she'd feel this way for someone like Fred. He made her feel so free. It was one of the most fun nights of her life. She wondered if fate would allow them to see eachother one more time.

**TBC**

**A/N: Hope you liked it! If you review I'll update again... YAY CHAPTER THREEEE!**


End file.
